


Conscience

by ItIsMeJessie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: No summary, sorry. Just a short that I wrote today. This is for you, babe. You know who you are. *wink*





	

There are always those two guys in your head wherein they compete with each other. Yup, that's right. It's your conscience. They tell you whether you should do something bad or good, and it's always the good who wins.

But...

What if the two become inseparable?

Here's the story of an average girl who always has a dilemma because of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is always hot and cold, and she has difficulty in understanding him.

"He broke up with me again!" Jenny says to her friend over the phone.

She flips her short black hair, which is cut just above her shoulder blades, in irritation. "I don't really know what to do! I've tried to understand him and give him what he wanted, but this is really ridiculous."

As she shifts her phone to her other ear, her friend replies, "How many times has this happened, again? This is like a song that plays on repeat that I don't want to hear anymore."

As they talk over the phone about Jenny's boyfriend, Eric, two inseparable entities suddenly emerge, hovering near each of Jenny's ear.

Silver is a white haired... well, he doesn't seem like a human, but most of his features are like one. A ghostly entity with the body of a fit and luscious man. The other, Harkin, has a similar build but has a stringy red hair; a contrast to the other one. Both of them are small, almost three inches in height and if you imagine it really hard, you can try to fit them in a teacup filled with warm water and it may seem that they are having fun in a Jacuzzi.

They are supposed to be Jenny's conscience but it appears that they have a mind of their own and instead of helping her decide what to do with her boyfriend, the two entities are... flirting with each other. It isn't new; however, you are not yet familiar with their actions so, I have to tell you about it now.

Almost every week, Jenny's boyfriend gets angry at her. And no, she is not doing anything wrong, it's just really him. Anyway, Jenny rants to her friend about doing everything that her boyfriend wants but still is not good enough and as she does so, Silver speaks up:

**You need to understand him. You love him, right?**

At this, Harkin snorts and says:

**He'll just hurt you. He'll keep on hurting you.**

Then, Harkin turns to Silver and pops beside him. "But I'll never hurt you." He says the words with flair and conviction then touches Silver's face gently with the tip of his finger.

Silver closes his eyes, turns away and says in the air:

**You must work harder for your relationship. Remember, you're his first girlfriend. You must show him that you're worth it.**

Harkin retorts with another snort:

**You heard your friend. It has happened a lot of times already. Should you really be hurting because of him? You should set yourself free.**

Then he closes his distance to Silver. "Do you really believe that he'll complete her? As you can see, he keeps on hurting her. She should find someone who'll love her for who she is. And as for you, I am that person. I want you for who you are." He winks at Silver and this works for the other.

"Do you really?" Silver asks in amazement. His heart which is the size of a fingernail, thumps so hard as he looks Harkin in the eyes.

"Yes, baby," Harkin murmurs as he runs his finger in Silver's hair.

And they flirted happily together.

Meanwhile, Jenny stares at her phone and sighs. Her conversation with her friend has ended but she still has no answer to her dilemma. In the end, she still has forgiven her boyfriend with no help from the two.


End file.
